


Sit in my lap

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, ruri likes yuto's hair fight me, yuto is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 53: Sit in my lap





	Sit in my lap

Another day in Heartland has come to an end, another day that they have managed to survive. 

Yuto leans against on of few remaining building in the camp. He has to get back out there, has to stop Academia,  _has to save more people-_

“Yuto?”

In response to his name, Yuto looks up and sees Ruri standing so very close, looking at him with such care and worry that Yuto sees all to often now. He puts on a tight smile and pushed himself back up, “I’m fine, Ruri.”

“You’re not.” Ruri responds as she put the bucket of fresh water she was holding and puts her hand on Yuto. “You’re not fine at all.”

“Ruri there are people suffering,  _I have to help-_ ”

“When was the last time you slept?” Ruri asks in a soft voice she usually saves for the younger children that are here.

Yuto doesn’t respond. His head is pounding and it honestly hurts to think that hard. He finally notices how heavy his eye lids are and how much his muscles ache.

He never answers the question and Ruri takes it as ‘a long time.’ She manages to coax Yuto into falling to his knees and Ruri takes a seat on the ground. “Sit in my lap.”

Despite his fatigue, Yuto still has enough engery to redden his flash and use to last of it in surprise, “Ruri-!”

“The beds are too far away for you and my lap is better than the ground,” she reasons.

She’s not wrong, and Shun won’t be back until tomorrow so slowly but surely Yuto places his head in Ruri’s lap. His mind starts to fog and his eyelids are even heavier.

Ruri brushes her finger tips through Yuto’s hair and hums a song until the xyz duelist falls asleep.  


End file.
